A Princess And A Shifter
by BrunettesAlwaysDoItBetter
Summary: - au, paul x oc, !sisfic - Sophie is the younger sister of Bella. When her wild ways gets her a one way ticket to Forks, she's not so happy to be going to live with her father and her older sister. But then Paul enters her life and refuses to leave her alone. Can the princess tame the shifter's anger? Can the shifter reign in the princess and her wild behavior? NO FLAMES PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie rolled her eyes at her sister Bella flirting with their childhood best friend Jacob.. A guy that she didn't have feelings for, but since the jerk Sophie knew as Cullen wasn't available to her anymore, naturally, she was going to lead Jacob, the poor bastard, around by the nose.

"Get a room you two, gross." she grumbled as Bella glared at her and then said "Aww, she finally breaks that pouting spell to whine." which earned her a middle finger from where Sophie sat on their living room couch, flipping idly through the television.

She'd been here only two weeks now and already she could feel this place smothering her. It was so small. You couldn't even breathe wrong without everyone in the town and the towns around it knowing what you'd done.

Bella's shadow was suffocating her and watching Bella and Jacob reconnect was killing her.. Because she'd been head over heels, crazy in love with the idiot since she could walk practically. Jacob Black was the guy she always pretended she'd marry one day when she'd been little and played with her dolls alone in her room.

She'd had to play alone, of course, because everybody was so into Bella and how 'perfect' she was that they often left Sophie to her own devices.. A fact that sadly had not changed. Here in Forks, nobody gave a shit about her.

Sure, her parents loved her.. But they had to, because she was their daughter. But they preferred Bella, her older sister, hands down. Sophie was always just a handful, always into something, headstrong, opinionated, flirtatious..

"What's gross? We're just friends." Jacob stated as he gave Sophie a strange look for a moment and then stood, pulled Bella off the couch. The two of them left and Sophie rolled her eyes and muttered aloud in the silence of her father's den, "Fucking finally. I can watch my telenovellas. Without her royal perfection skulking around and informing me that the damn things are gonna rot out my brain."

A wolf howled outside the house and Sophie felt the shiver creeping up her arms slowly. The wolves certainly seemed to be drawn to her father's property, she'd noticed this about the second or third night she'd arrived in Forks to live with her father and older sister.

She got up when the howl started again and tiptoed to the window. For a split second, she saw the silvery gleam of a wolf's fur as it took off for the woods again.

"What the hell are these things eating anyway, to even make them so damn huge?" she wondered aloud as she flopped back down on the couch and turned on the telenovella she liked watching, an Italian one, based around this small town in Italy.

Outside, in the woods, Paul Lahote sat on a tree's fallen trunk, stunned. He knew by now he hadn't imprinted on Bella, the leech loving girl that Jacob was trying to say was his imprint currently.. So why the hell did he keep smelling strawberries in the wind, and why in the hell did the scent trail always lead him to the Swann's property?

He glared at the house and for a moment, he thought he saw the curtains in the living room of the house move, a girl with kind of blondeish brown hair peeking out. But when he blinked and turned back to look at the window again, whatever he'd seen was gone.

–

Jacob rolled his eyes as Bella said something about her younger sister, Sophie. "Why don't you two get along? I mean she's always nice to me."

"Well she doesn't hate you, Jacob." Bella said sourly as she recounted how in the two weeks Sophie had been there, she'd managed to get Charlie to enforce Bella's being grounded and not being allowed to see Edward.

"Is this about Cullen again?"

"Well, she is getting in the way of me seeing my boyfriend, Jake."

"God, what is it about that jerk, huh?" Jacob asked angrily, although he'd actually been having a weird random thought about Sophie, how she used to have this big crush on him when they were kids and wondering to himself if she still had that crush.

Paul spoke up from the doorway, "Oh.. She's here. I'll come back later."

"No, I'll leave." Bella said stiffly as she glared at Paul and shoved out of the glared and Paul paced.

"It's not her.. That's good. If it was her, I'd hang myself, I swear to..." Paul said as Jacob asked "Huh?"

"I imprinted you dumb shit. And whoever it is, they live in Charlie's house.. With that leech lover." Paul blurted angrily as Jacob looked at him a moment.

Why'd he feel jealous that Paul might have possibly imprinted on Sophie?

He'd never felt anything towards her.. Okay, so maybe just a little lately, since Bella kept shutting him down for Edward.. But that was just frustration.

Right?

"Whoa, wait.. You do realize that her little sister had to move to Forks at the start of summer.. Right?" Jacob asked as Paul raised a brow and said "There's more than one? Ughh, fuck my life right now."

"No.. No man, just no.. Sophie.. She's not like Bella. Not at all. The two of them are like night and day, actually."

"So does that make Sophie worse or..."

Jacob looked around and leaned in, shrugged as he said "She's more lively.. So to me, it'd translate to better.. You imprinted on her?"

"Apparently." Paul muttered dryly as Jacob looked at him, the split second of jealousy surfacing.. Paul hadn't ever even met Sophie before.. Jacob felt like a big brother, overprotective. At least Paul hadn't imprinted on his own actual sisters.

That would've been really hard to deal with.

"Is she blonde?" Paul asked while looking at his hands. He didn't normally like Jacob Black.. But seeing as how Jacob was the only way he was getting any answers, he figured he'd put aside his stubborn pride and find out what he wanted to know about whoever this girl was...

"Not naturally, no.. But she said once she refuses to share a hair color with her stick in the mud sister.. Or anything, actually. That's just how little she and Bella get along."

"But is her hair blonde like right now? Otherwise, I just saw a ghost in Charlie's house."

"What the hell were you doing there? Spying on me?"

"Sam made me check on you, damn it.. And I was following my nose."

"Ahh.. So you're the one who's got Soph too spooked to walk out after dark." Jacob chuckled as Paul glared and said "Funny.. Haha."

"She freaked out about the howls. But yes, to answer your question, Lahote, she has blonde hair right now.. So.. How are you going to meet her?"

"Does she ever leave the damn house?"

"Mhmm.. Goes to these nightclubs in Port Angeles that have teen oriented nights. She loves to dance. She's also taking dance lessons at that fitness center..."

"And now I have my idea." Paul said as he didn't even bother to thank Jacob, who was s till wondering why he still felt jealous about Paul's having imprinted on Sophie, one of his oldest and closest friends from childhood..

Bella stepped back into the garage and said "Finally, that jerk's gone." and Jacob wanted to double over in laughter.

Because Bella didn't realize it yet.. But she was definitely going to be seeing a hell of a lot more of Paul Lahote.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? What are you looking at, Bella?" Sophie asked, rolling her eyes as Bella continued to look at her as if she knew some huge secret or something. Not that Sophie was concerned, of course, but whatever it was that Bella thought she knew, Bella was really starting to annoy with the way she held it over Sophie's head, taunting her with this supposed 'secret' she knew.

"Girls, don't start." Charlie spoke up. Sophie sighed, bit her lower lip and muttered quietly, "Yes sir.." as she gave Bella her best go to hell look and took a forceful bite of garlic bread. Bella smirked and said "So.. How'd your day go, Charlie?"

"It went good. Did you and Jacob have fun?"

"We did. We cliff dived earlier, it was fun." Bella admitted as Charlie looked at her with a raised brow. "I'm not sure I want you diving off of cliffs. I don't care how safe Jacob will keep you, accidents can happen." which Sophie muttered to herself, "and naturally, we can't have her royal perfectness getting hurt."

"What'd you just say?" Bella snapped with a scowl as Sophie smirked then repeated what she'd just said in Italian, showing off that she knew more than just one language. Bella rolled her eyes and said "One day I'm gonna follow you around with Google translate." as their father gave them both a firm warning look and said again, "Enough, girls. Why can't you two just get along?"

Sophie shrugged and Bella busied herself with shovelling food into her mouth. About five long silent minutes later, Sophie stood and stretched then said aloud "Think I'm gonna go up to my room. I told Mandy I'd Skype her tonight, she's kinda going through a breakup.. She's ugly sobbing into Ben and Jerry's, not washing her hair, the whole nine yards."

"That's nice of you." Charlie said as he hugged his youngest daughter back and then turned his attention to Bella and said "Why can't you two just get along? I want the truth, Bella."

"Because, Charlie, she apparently hates me. I don't know why, but she definitely hates me." Bella stated calmly as she looked at her father who said "Well find a way to make her like you. Because this fighting is getting under my skin. I hate seeing you two fight. Or worse, you two barely talk now. It's like you've both gotten older, gotten so far apart.."

"We have and I hate it, but it happens." Bella insisted stubbornly. When her father suggested that Sophie go along with her to La Push tomorrow, however, she had to use all of her willpower to keep a straight face and not explode in childish anger. If Sophie came around more, then Jacob might start to like her again like he had when they were kids.. And what if Sophie's crush came back?

Then there was Paul meeting her.. She didn't want that happening simply for the fact that he was Paul and she hated the guy.. But she took a deep breath and said solemnly, "Yes, sir.. I'll take her with me." before going up to their room and telling Sophie, "Charlie wants us to spend tomorrow with each other. I want to go to La Push.. I'd rather you didn't go, but if I want to see Edward again anytime soon, I have to do what he wants.. So.. I'll take you.. But you are not allowed to speak to Jacob."

"That's bullshit. I'll speak to him if I want. What's the matter, Bella? Afraid he'll realize you're just using him so you're not stuck here and turn to me? Afraid I'll take him from you? Well don't be because that ship sailed the day he told me that he liked you more than me. I have absolutely no interest in Jacob Black anymore. None. Nada. Nein. Zilch. You can have the guy."

"Good. So we're clear."

"I'll do me you do you. If I wanna talk to him or flirt with him though, I'm gonna do it and you will not stop me. Chances are, I won't. I can't be bothered, really, I get sick of everyone preferring you to me."

Bella sighed and said "They don't."

"They do. You get away with everything.. I can't do anything right. Just once I wish a guy would like me first and not you." Sophie snapped as Bella sighed and flopped onto her bed after muttering "Whatever."

Sophie lie there in the dark and the wolf howled outside again.

* * *

The bright and almost blinding moonlight beamed directly into her eyes as she lie in the bed, tossing and turning. She'd woken up from a weird dream, one of those that leave you feeling fully creeped out all over after having them, and she was now just lying in bed, wishing to God she could go back to sleep.

The wolf howled again and she yawned, grumbled. Why did this one particular wolf keep coming back? He'd been howling outside the window of her father's house almost the entire time she'd been living with Charlie and Bella.

And it scared the living hell out of her.

She'd gotten a glimpse of it earlier while out in the yard washing her car and it was huge. Almost monstorous in size, actually. It just stared at her as if it were freaking out and then without a howl or a whine, it'd ran away.

And now, apparently, it was back and howling again.

She rolled over and looked to see if Bella were asleep and she gasped when she caught sight of Edward Cullen, the annoying and unnerving bastard, just sitting there, in the semi darkened room, watching Bella as she slept.

She cleared her throat and hissed his name. His head shot up, his warm brown eyes met hers and she gave him a dismissive eye roll as she said simply, "You're not even supposed to be here. Get fucking lost." and slid out of bed, taking sheet with her because she was wearing a nightie and there was no way in hell the creepshow boyfriend of her big sister was going to get a free show or anything.

"Relax.. I've got no interest in looking at you."

"Sure you don't, Cullen."

"Why do you hate us so much?"

"It's not so much the us I hate as it is you.. And what you turned my big sister into, of course. And I think we both know that you're not a saint. Have you forgotten Phoenix? I mean correct me if I'm wrong but you really looked like you enjoyed that, killing that guy."

"James was going to kill her first, Sophia, you don't understand this, any of it."

The wolf howled again, this time the howl was urgent, insistant. Almost like the wolf standing in the woods just beyond their yard wanted her to hear him. Edward merely smirked and said "He's howling at you, you know."

"Get the fuck out of my head, Cullen, you know how I feel about you in my head. I don't even like seeing you.. But I hate you reading my mind even more. So stay the fuck out or.."

"If you scream for Charlie I'll just be gone before he comes in here." Edward stated solemnly as he looked at Bella, an adoring look in his eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes and snatched a silk robe that barely covered the length of the nightie she wore and tying it, she said to Edward, "You asked why I hate you.. You put her through hell.. Despite what everyone thinks, I do love my big sister. And I just frankly think she deserves much better than you. I always have and I always will. I'm gonna let you two have your alone time."

"But only because she's taking you to La Push with her tomorrow.. Right? There's something in it for you." Edward mused as Sophie stopped in the window, rolled her eyes and said stiffly, "Think what you want about me, Cullen, but know this.. If you hurt her again? I'll find a way to end your miserable existance, even if I have to make something totally terrible up to make Charlie finally make you back the fuck off."

Bella lie there, stunned by what her sister admitted just now. She pretended to be asleep and she wondered to herself why Sophie hadn't done her usual spoiled brat bit and screamed at the top of her lungs for daddy the second she got a chance to do it.

It wasn't like her baby sister. And as much as her baby sister hated the Cullens..

"She's gone, Bella." Edward said as Bella sat up and stretched then muttered "Did she really mean all that?"

Edward nodded solemnly then said "She did, actually. She really does love you, she just hates what she thinks I've done to you. And I don't blame her. I can't, actually. For whatever reason, you won't just leave me alone and live your life normally."

"Edward, we've talked about this. I don't want normal.. I want you."

"Even at the cost of watching your little sister age and die? Your father? Your mother? All of your friends?" Edward asked as Bella looked at him, bit her lower lip.

"I've never really felt like I fit in with them. I've always thought I was just going through the motions.. With you I feel real."

He sighed and dropped the argument for the moment as he mused aloud, "Looks like she's not afraid of the dog howling anymore. She just slipped out the window."

"In her nightie?"

"Mhmm. Apparently I disgust her so much that she wasn't to be bothered with the formality of pants. And I told her the dog was howling for her. She knows what I can do, she might have went down just to prove me a liar."

"Probably so. I'm gonna check and make sure she hit the ground okay." Bella said as she slipped out of bed and walked to the window, looked down.

Her sister was sitting on one of their old tire swings in the back yard, glaring at the woods as if she were watching, waiting for something.

"She's fine. Just freezing her ass off." Bella mused as she turned back to Edward and asked "Is it true? About that Paul guy, I mean.."

"Well, you said his wolf form looks just like what he turned into the day you punched him so... Alice can't see futures regarding the shifters, probably why every vision she thinks pertains to Sophie is a bit jumbled and fuzzy." Edward said as he sat down on Bella's bed and asked "What happened? Between the two of you?"

"I have no idea.. Jacob said once that he thought he might know.. She speaks as little as possible to him these days though.. And she hates me for whatever reason.. Or I thought she did."

"She doesn't.. She just doesn't think I'll make you happy or keep you safe."

"Still.. She doesn't have to be such a little bitch about it." Bella said as she stared at her sister's empty bed.

Sophie liked to wander during the night when she couldn't sleep, she always had.. maybe wandering was going to put her in the path of Paul's shifter form tonight.

And Bella wasn't entirely sure how to f eel about that.

* * *

"Okay, god damn it.. What the fuck do you keep coming here and howling for, huh? Answer me, I demand you." Sophie said in her bravest of voices, as loudly as humanly possible without getting caught out in the cold night air in her nightie and matching silk robe by her father.

The bushes rustled together as if something were hiding in them, lying in wait. She threw her arms out wide and said "Here I am, damn it.. If you wanna make food out of me, go for it. Doubt anybody will miss me, I'm not my perfect sister."

_'First of all, Sophie.. Nobody challenges me. Get it? And secondly? Are you out of your fucking mind, really? I mean you come down here in a nightie that barely comes to your knees with a robe that's paper thin.. And no shoes, of course.. But you took the time to put on lipgloss, I notice.. Do you just want to die on me, huh? And then you tell me if I wanna make food out of you, go for it.. The hell am I getting into, really?' _Paul thought to himself in shifter form as he took a few deep breaths and stepped from the bushes, still in wolf form, of course, eyeing her curiously.

He had to admit, she was definitely prettier than her older sister.. And the scent of leech made him growl. Sophie, he noticed, was pacing where she stood, biting her lower lip, shivering noticably.

He nuzzled his snout against her so she'd look down at him.

"The hell?" she asked as she looked at him a moment, brow raised, wary and quite fearful look on her face. He stepped closer, boldly and she turned and started to step away, fear widening her almost golden brown eyes.

"Fucking Cullen.. There's no way this wolf's out here for me. " Sophie muttered and with shaking hands, she reached out, stroked it's fur. "That jackass my sister calls a boyfriend is upstairs.. Again. He really, really scares the living hell out of me. I had to get outta there.." she muttered quietly as she looked at the large silver wolf scooting closer to her than any wild animal would normally dare to do a human.

_'So you don't like 'em?' _he thought to himself, the thought translating into a series of commanding whines. Sophie looked at him, held his gaze as she raked her hands through her hair and said quietly, "I hate the jerk. He's.. he's done things before.. He's not supposed to even exist.. I overheard Bella and him talking one day.. She wants to be what he is, it's so gross.."

_'At least that answers that. I think I'll call you Blondie.. Or princess.. You look like the kinda girl that either one of those names suits, but it'll piss her off. Jacob said you're gonna come with Bella tomorrow. Probably the only time I've actually wanted to see the bimbo.' _Paul thought to himself as Sophie stared down at him for a while then said quietly, "She thinks I hate her. I don't. I just.. I hate the way that when she's in a room, I kinda cease to exist to everyone.. So much so that I have to do wild and stupid, scary things or act out just to get my parents to deal with me.. I mean I could be totally wrong, but that's what it feels like to me. Why the hell am I telling you all this? I mean it's not like you can understand me.. Right?"

She stared at the wolf's almost humanlike eyes for a moment. For some strange reason, the legends Billy and Harry used to tell her when she'd tag along with her father on visits as a child came back to her..

About a brave warrior and his maiden or something.

She laughed to herself about the sheer idiocy of it, her even thinking that the wolf could very well be a human in shifter form. That stuff didn't exist..

Or did it? After all, if you'd have told her before meeting Cullens that vampires actually existed, she'd have laughed and asked you to pass the marijuana.

Now, though.. Now she wasn't so sure that fairytales didn't exist in some form, that there wasn't a little grain of truth to every lie.

Paul grumbled mentally as he heard the warning call of his pack members. He'd already stayed too long and Sam was getting pissy. He had to go back to the res.

He nuzzled her leg and gently pushed her towards the house. She laughed and ruffled his fur again then said "It is kinda cold.. And I'll wake up tomorrow and find out I was sleepwalking again, I suppose. Or something.. Because this is a little out there, even for me.."

She watched him make it safely back into the woods and hurried up the stairs, fell into her bed. The talking on Bella's side of the room continued and she tossed and turned some more.. But when she finally did sleep, she dreamed a strange dream..


	3. Chapter 3

Bella grumbled from the passenger side of her sister's car. Her father had taken her keys as punishment, so now basically, if she wanted to get out or around, she had to depend on Sophie.. She reached for the dial on the radio and Sophie shook her head, turned up Tata Young and started to sing along, practically trying her best to make Bella want to leap out the door of the car while it was in transit.

She and Sophie were like night and day, of course. This car was another example of that. It was a newer Pontiac Trans Am that Sophie hardly bothered putting the tops on when she drove it, music blasting, faster than Bella would ever dare to drive. Having to depend on her baby sister to drive her around was the least of Bella's worries though.

Jacob sounded angrier than usual on the phone earlier. But when she asked about it, he basically shut her down and told her it was between him and Paul Lahote. This guy's name seemed to keep popping up lately, and given that Bella could sort of read the writing on the wall as of late, since their argument about why Jacob was a better kind of monster for her to love, and the fact that after she'd shot him down, yet again, he'd been distancing himself all week.. She had this sick feeling in her stomach that she might just be losing Jacob, finally.

To her little sister, if she were putting the puzzle pieces together correctly. And Sophie, of course, had no literal clue that any of it was going on. As far as she was concerned, Jacob's ship sailed when they were 11 and Jacob told her that he only liked her as an annoying little sister.. Not in the way he liked Bella. She'd basically shut him out after that. And that hadn't changed since she'd moved back to Forks.

"What's wrong with you, huh? Cullen keep you awake? I'd feel guilty too if I were leading some poor guy around by the nose just to pacify our dad." Sophie taunted dryly as Bella looked at her with a raised brow. "Seriously? You're gonna go there?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Last week, Sophie, you went on two different dates, with two different guys, in a matter of two nights. How is that any different?" Bella asked, curious now as to what Sophie really thought made her any different than Bella. And of course, Sophie was prepared with an answer. Bella listened and watched her sister with a scowl as Sophie looked at her and asked "What? So I haven't found my stupid soulmate yet, Bella.. Not all of us have this urge to nest as teenagers, okay? Besides, I'd hardly count Mike Newton's insignificant ass because all he did the entire night was ask about you. It got annoying, really, sort of why I went on the date with Vance."

"He asked about me?"

"Yes, Bella, of course.. I'm always second best, remember?" Sophie said as she pulled into the driveway belonging to Jacob Black and stopped the car. Bella sat there, not sure what to say to her sister's repeated assertations. Did it really bug Sophie that much? Is that one of the reasons they maybe weren't as close as they used to be? The door to Jacob's house opened and Jacob walked out, Paul behind him, Jacob looking none too thrilled about it, Bella noticed with a sinking stomach.

Sophie figured that as usual, when she saw Jacob, the breath would be knocked right out of her.. He had this way about him, without even trying, he really did manage to leave a girl breathless.

But instead, she bit her lower lip as she found herself locked in an intense staredown from the much taller and more muscular male walking beside Jacob. "Who the hell is that and where can I find one?" she muttered to herself as Bella looked at her sister, brow raised. "That would be Paul. The jerk I punched a few weeks before you moved in. I hate that jerk."

"If you hate him he's gotta be amazing." Sophie quipped as she dug around in her center console and slicked on lipgloss. Bella rolled her eyes and then said "Are we getting out?"  
"Yeah."

"Can we get out now, maybe?"

"In a hurry to go makeout or something? Bet Cullen would flip a table if he heard that. Ya know, Jacob would probably suit you better.. Just saying." Sophie muttered nonchalantly as she got out of the driver side of her car, shutting the door with her hip. Jacob grumbled to himself when he realized that naturally, Sophie was wearing little clothing.

And of course, she was barefoot.

Paul chuckled as Jacob's entire body stiffened. "Well? She's your imprint." Jacob said through gritted teeth as Paul nodded and said with a cocky smirk, "And you better not forget that either, Black. Besides.. Your favorite girl's here." nodding his head at Bella.

"Nice wheels." Paul said as Sophie laughed a moment then said with a shrug, "Charlie isn't thrilled with them.. Then again, he kinda doesn't like Phil just giving me things either."

"Ahhh.. So you're one of those girls, huh?" Paul mused, smirking a little as her posture stiffened, her eyes blazed a glowing golden brown with anger and she said calmly, "He didn't actually give me the car. I worked my ass off for it."

"You did, huh?" Paul asked, digging the hole he was making even deeper. He wanted to resist this whole imprint thing, after all, she was the baby sister of a leech loving braindead harpy. The harpy in question glared at him and then said "Actually, she did." as she walked away with Jacob, leaving the two of them alone together. A fact that Jacob insisted was not a good idea but Bella said calmly, "Don't you want to hang out with me?"

"Actually, maybe we oughta stick close.. Paul's got this way about him and he'll probably be a huge jerk.. I don't think you want your sister getting upset and going back to tell Charlie she had a bad time and Charlie making your punishment even longer."

No sooner had he gotten the words out than Sophie stormed past, fuming in anger as she called out "It's either me go for a fuckin walk to cool down or me punch that guy in the head. You take your pick." as Jacob chuckled and then said "Nice to see she's still a hothead. This oughta be fun to watch, huh?" only partially meaning it. He didn't like Paul with Sophie.. Call it jealousy, call it being overprotective, but the guy was a loose cannon and Jacob just didn't think anything was going to work out for the two of them.

They were too much alike.

Paul ran past as he asked, "Where the fuckin hell did she go?" which Bella and Jacob both pointed stiffly to the cliff leading down to the beach a few yards away from the house. He grumbled and called out "Fine Blondie, you win."

The remark was met with something that neither Bella nor Jacob could make out, but Bella knew was Sophie being pissed right now. "Paul, just leave her alone.. Trust me, she's still mad right.." Bella's voice trailed off as Paul rolled his eyes and said quietly and cockily, "I think I can handle my fuckin imprint, okay?"

Jacob glared and Paul smirked at him as he took off running, disappearing into the tall grass that lead down the cliff.

"I really hate that jerk." both Jacob and Bella mumbled at the same time, but for different reasons, of course. They shared a look and Jacob said "Now that the meeting's out of the way.. Wanna go ride?"

"Duh, that is why I came over.. And to hang out with you." Bella said quickly, wanting nothing more than to get as much distance as possible between Jacob and the weird way he was acting around Sophie since she'd come back.

* * *

His eyes darted around the almost empty beach. He gave a wave to Jared and Kim who sat nearby, cuddled up in a blanket, watching the water. He jogged over and asked "Have you seen a mass of long blonde hair come flying past.." which Jared snickered and pointed to first a pile of clothing and then the water and it's choppy surface. Paul swore and Jared said with a smirk, "Thought you could handle her, huh? I mean that's what you told everybody who'd listen last night when you were bragging about how she 'listened to you' and went back inside the house when you left."

"Yeah, haha, you're not funny." Paul grumbled as he tore off his t shirt and jogged out into the water, surfacing behind her. Sophie saw his reflection in the water's murky surface and scowled. "Really, you didn't get the hint when I got pissed, stomped your toe and ran down here? I want to be left alone, Paul."

"No, Sophie, you don't. Not out here, damn it, it's gonna storm at any second. The water's too damn choppy, the current's too strong." Paul said as Sophie glared up at him, turning around to face him. Their bodies brushed together, the shock of his almost sauna hot skin against her chilled skin made her jump in shock at first. She trailed a hand slowly through her hair and then said quietly, "Fine.. But I have a fucking name."

"Blondie."

"It's Sophie, god damn it.. Not Blondie or Princess.. Just Sophie." Sophie argued as she bit her lower lip. Paul glared at her, then started to laugh. "All this over a fuckin nickname?"

"Yes, Paul.. All this over a fuckin nickname. You don't know me. You don't know why I hate nicknames, those two in particular." Sophie said as she bit her lower lip and then said quietly, "It's personal, okay? Nobody really knows about it, I'd really rather not talk about it.. But when you did what you did up there.. It made me think of someone.. Someone I purposely got sent to live with my dad to get away from, okay?"

He looked at her, brow raised, curious. She sighed and said quietly, "Sorry I was such a bitch but I just.. It's been a few months since all of it happened, but I just.. Even little stuff makes me think about it." as she looked up at Paul who nodded and then grumbled, "Can we at least get out of the damn water?"

"Okay, alright.. I'm cooled off now anyway." Sophie said as she slunk to the shore, Paul walking behind her, parts of him enjoying the view he had currently, parts of him puzzling over the bizarre statements she'd made just now.

Whoever this mystery guy was, if he showed up in Washington, Paul was going to make sure he was a dead man. But the question remained, what had happened to Sophie? Because she'd literally flipped out on him before they wound up on the beach because he'd grabbed for her hand, intending on leading her down to the beach or something and she'd flinched back, wigged out and hauled ass.

Had he hurt her or something when he grabbed her?

She flopped down on the sand lazily and Paul flopped down next to her, looking up at the gray and storm cloud filled skies above. She pointed upward and said "That cloud.. It's shaped like a turtle."

He looked at it then said "The one next to it is shaped kinda like a cup or something." as he held her gaze a few moments. He noticed her teeth were chattering, and he held out his t shirt. "Put it on."

She gave him a strange look but something in his eyes at that moment reminded her of the wolf's eyes. She took it warily, slid it over her soaked underwear and bra and pulled her arms into the sleeves as she sat up. It was weird how he just did that, told her to do something, held her gaze and she'd actually complied with him. It was also scary, very scary.

He smirked to himself. It'd surprised him how easily that just worked on her.

"So.. We've dove in the ocean, we're freezing our asses off now.. You are at least. What to do next?" he asked in amusement as she laughed a little then shrugged. Sophie had no idea what to do next.. Or what the strong connection she was feeling was all about. After all, if he had to make a choice, sooner or later, he'd probably choose Bella too.

Paul stood and held out his hand, giving her the same look he'd given her when he'd offered his t shirt. She took hold of his hand warily and then he said with a cocky smirk, "Gonna show you this place I go to get away from everyone."

She nodded and then said quietly, "It'd be cool to have one of those for myself.. Bella drives me fucking insane."


	4. Chapter 4

**( A Quick Note From Rina: I wanna thank my five followers and two faves and my reviewer, Lightbabe for the review. I don't think my story is that great, and it's kinda an overdone idea, but the fact that you all seem to like it is inspiring and it makes me very, very happy. Hope you guys continue to enjoy it, and I want to warn now, things might be changed around or told differently because this is a shifter centric oc fic. Hope that doesn't put anyone off of reading it, though.**

**Oh, another small warning.. Sophie's kind of not a good girl in that she does things like sneaks out at night, argues with Bella and occasionally, Charlie or Renee, flirts a lot, other stuff.. You know, things most teenage girls do sometimes. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, Bella will be bashed a lot in this story, mostly by Sophie. I apologize in advance for the bashing that might be disliked by most. But I really didn't like a lot of the vampires or Bella in the series, to be frank.)**

* * *

The whispering started again and she grumbled, rolled over in her bed and glared hatefully at Edward Cullen who sat on the bed with her sister, whispering to her sister while she was lying there, pretty much trapped in the room with the two of them, having to pretend sleep. "Do you fucking mind, seriously?" Sophie hissed finally as both Edward and Bella looked over at her.

"And I told you she was awake."

"Obviously, shit for brains, with you two over there being all whispery-kissy, it's a wonder the dead isn't rising. Oh wait.. Speaking of, don't you have a crypt you should be like, resting in, Cullen? Or do vampires just not do that anymore?" Sophie hissed angrily as Bella glared at her hatefully and said "At least the guy I like doesn't.." which got her an elbow and a stern look from Edward who shook his head no.

"For one thing, Bella, I only just met the guy the week before last week.. And another? Pretty damn sure we do not like each other, either." Sophie said through gritted teeth as she found herself curious about what the bastard Cullen might know about Paul Lahote that she didn't already. Edward's knowing anything she didn't was like a thorn in her side, really. "Right.. And that's why the fight you two were having turned into you storming out tonight and him getting your keys, from me, which by the way, I did not like, getting into your car and taking off down the road after you? And then Jacob and I pass by said car, parked near the woods?"

"That was not what you think, Bella, you fucking idiot. Nothing happened, okay?"

"Sure it didn't. That's why the headlights were off."

"At least I don't have a revolving door policy for my fucking bedroom window. Tell me, Bella, does Edward have any idea that Jacob just literally left?" as she cut her eyes to Edward who gave her a solemn and dirty look and then shifted his eyes to Bella, his posture stiffening. "Is she telling the truth?"

"She is.. But if she hadn't ditched me to go to some stupid pool hall and shoot pool with Paul and some guys earlier, then I'd have had a ride home and wouldn't have had to ride with Jacob." Bella admitted calmly as Sophie said "Right, sure.. There was no need for him to climb through our window. Might wanna watch who you insinuate is a whore, sister, there's always at least ten fingers pointing back." and laughed, rolling her eyes, sitting up in bed.

"You're so evil! Do you just get joy out of saying mean and hurtful things to me, Sophie? Why?" Bella asked, snapping, her normal stoicism gone for the moment, she was actually showing real emotion for a moment, which shocked and amused Sophie who snapped back "Right.. And little ms. perfect Bella doesn't do that too." as she slid out of bed, cloaking herself in the gray bedsheets with small pale pink lipstick prints all over them, as a way to keep her body covered up since apparently, she'd decided to sleep topless tonight, it being unusually hot.

She saw no actual reason she should have to sensor herself for her sister's fucking creepy undead lover. If he wanted to look, let his disgusting ass. Because Sophie knew he'd never touch her, she'd burn him alive before that happened.

"And again I say it, Sophia.. I have absolutely no interest in looking at you." Edward said solemnly as he shook his head. He never really understood why Sophie seemed to hate him so much, actually. And judging from being in her mind right now, because she didn't bother with the formalities of a shield or a sensor, which frankly, amused him more than anything, she actually cared more about everyone than she acted.

He already knew this of course, but he was learning that Paul Lahote was now being included in that very small and select group.

"Sure you don't, Cullen. You'd drain me in a second with half the chance you disgusting.." Sophie started, only to be slapped by her sister, who she promptly punched back. Edward grumbled and stepped in, got Bella away from Sophie, got her calm. Bella fumed openly as Sophie grabbed clothing and walked into the bathroom adjoining their room, the door slamming shut.

"It's not you, Bella, remember? It's me she dislikes. And I don't blame her. She sees me as a threat.. She's seen what happened to you when I left you alone." Edward explained calmly as Bella took a few deep breaths and said quietly, "I just.. I wish she'd see that nobody prefers one of us to the other. And that the way she dresses, acts and carries herself really, really worries Charlie."

"Maybe Paul will change all that.. After all, I did hear what she was thinking just now.." Edward said with a smirk as Bella asked, "Well? Please do not tell me she's starting to fall for that jerk."

"Something like that.. He's slowly getting to her. She's still fighting him off though." Edward mused as Sophie walked out of the bathroom, dressed, slipping her feet into a pair of shoes. "Where the hell are you going? It's the middle of the night."

"Out, okay? I can't sleep with you two idiots lying there doing foreplay or whatever the fuck it is you're doing, so I'm gonna go for a walk in the woods." Sophie said as she glared at the two idiots that were responsible for her lack of sleep lately with all their long night talks and whatever else they did. She didn't want to even think about it, personally, just the thought that her sister might do anything sexual with that creep made her stomach churn, made her want to throw up.

"And what if Charlie comes in?"

"Then you'll be getting caught with Eddy the Freakshow in here too, so it won't matter." Sophie shrugged as she climbed out the window, down the tree next to their bedroom window and took off at a run towards the woods. Edward chuckled solemnly and said "She's apparently going to meet Paul and his friends in the woods.. Apparently, there's some party going on out in the middle of the forest."

"Is Jacob there?"

"How the hell would I know that? And why do you care?" Edward asked as he gazed at her, intently. Was she starting to fall for the dog? He wished in this moment that he could actually read her mind, but sadly, she had a working mental shield, unlike her baby sister. And she kept it up at all times. So he had no way of knowing what she was thinking, or if he should be jealous.

And it really, really bothered him.

* * *

"Are you fucking insane, Paul? You invited her to a party? Sam told you to lay off her. Because of that really really bad argument two days ago? The way you two constantly push each other's buttons? Besides, man.. I thought you said you were fighting the imprinting process because she's Bella's little sister.. What happened to that, huh?" Jacob hissed as Paul eyed the crowd and waited anxiously for any sign that Sophie had actually shown up tonight. "Will you back the fuck off my imprint, Black? Just because you knew her before does not give you the right to intrude. She wanted to get away from Bella and that fucking leech."

"And you told her to come here.. To a party.. With you.. When you barely control yourself when the two of you argue already?" Jacob asked, hand in his hair, glaring at his taller pack mate. Paul said through gritted teeth, "And as far as fighting the imprint? I wanted to at first.. I tried doing all the shit I could to keep her mad at me.. But she's getting under my skin, okay? There's just something about her.."

"Yeah, there is."

"Back the fuck off of my imprint, Black.. For the last and final time. You had your chance and you picked her leech loving braindead harpy of a sister." Paul said firmly as Jacob gaped at him and asked "What the hell's that even mean?"

"She told me about some stuff, okay? Stuff I'm not allowed to talk to anyone about. Stuff that didn't really make me happy to hear... Stuff I wanna help her with.. And damn it, Jacob, she's my imprint. Not yours. Mine." Paul said as Jacob finally realized just what was happening. Apparently, his pack mate, formerly a callous bastard ladies man jerk of a jock was kind of falling for Sophie, but he was doing his best to just be her friend for now, get to know her.

This eased Jacob's mind, but not too much.

He smelled strawberries in the late night breeze right around the same time as he felt her jumping onto his back, covering his eyes with her small soft hands and giggling next to his ear as she said "Hi."

"You took forever, Blondie.. I was starting to think you didn't have the stuff it took to sneak outta the house." Paul said as he stood her on her own two feet in front of him. Sophie gave him a dirty look and then said quietly, "Stupid Bella and her zombie fuck buddy stalled me when I was trying to leave. With an argument. I hate fighting with her.. It always ruins my mood and makes me feel guilty as hell."

"Yeah, I know." Paul said quietly as Sophie managed a smile and then said "Either way, I'm only here for a little while, just had to calm the fuck down before I strangled my idiot older sister. Dad's at a crime scene. So are we dancing, Lahote, or are we gonna stand around all night?"

"I don't dance."

"You will."

"I will not." Paul objected, his objections being ignored of course as his petite platinum blonde imprint dragged him out into the middle of where everyone was dancing at, to a boombox on someone's tailgate.

Quil walked over and stood next to Jacob and mused aloud, "Why do you look so pissed?"

"Because, Quil, it coulda been any of you.. But no.. It had to be that jerk.. And I just.. I don't think he's a good guy for Soph."

"Apparently, from the looks of it, Jacob, Sophie tends to disagree.. At least he seems a lot less cranky, right?" Seth asked as Jacob glared a moment then said quietly, "Yeah.. But eventually, he'll hurt her. I kinda think he's only half serious about accepting the imprint on his end.. It's kinda why I'm worried about her. What if he starts treating her like shit?"

"He won't.. We talked earlier.. He actually told me that he doesn't wanna break imprint." Leah said calmly as she looked at Paul and the petite fireball known as Sophie, and added quietly, "Don't see why, I mean we all know how Bella is.. What if she hurts him, huh?"

Paul grumbled as she kept moving, faster than he could keep up with. He didn't like the chaos she bought into his life. He didn't like the fact that she fought him so much, that she could get so far under his skin and drive him so crazy and he definitely didn't like being in control of the situation. But he was starting to realize that he didn't want to break the imprint.

And that she was nothing like her older sister.

She was fire where Bella was ice.

The only problem was that Paul considered himself a fire kinda guy too.. And they fought about everything.. Most of the time when they fought, things got so intense that one or both of them had to storm away in order to keep from getting so angry that they couldn't stop what might happen next. He had to admit that he toyed with the idea of kissing her a few times, just to shut her up when she was being a pain in the ass.

His hands moved down her sides, to her hips, stilling her movements. "Damn.. I can't dance, okay?"

"So? I can. And I wanna."

"Wouldn't kill you to let a guy lead." Paul huffed as she looked up at him and rolled her eyes impatiently as she mulled it over for a moment. "Fine. But if you step on my foot, Lahote, I'm kicking you in the balls."

"You won't, Blondie."

"My name, Paul, is Sophie."

"Tough shit.. I'm calling you Blondie. Because I don't mean that name the way that Christian jerk did. I'm not like him, okay? And I'm not goin anywhere." Paul muttered as the song slowed down, thankfully and he smirked, pulled her against him, his arms going around her. "Aww, are you pouting?" he asked as she glared at him and then said quietly, "Nope. I'm just really not in the mood to fight. You keep saying all this but I'd really rather you prove it."

"And I will." Paul said as he moved her to a quieter part of the party and held onto her, slow dancing. When he dipped her, she looked up at him with wide eyed surprise. "Thought you couldn't dance?"

"So maybe I can.. If I really want to. One more dance then I'm gonna walk you home. Bella the harpy will jump at the chance to tell your dad where you went and I'm actually kinda looking forward to looking up in the stands and seeing you there at my football game on Friday."

"Gee, you really know how to flatter a girl, right?" Sophie joked as he gave her a dirty look and said quietly, "You know what I mean, damn it.. Look.. I'm not good at the mushball bullshit. I am trying.."

She blinked at him. She'd thought he was just trying to be her friend? This whole time he'd been flirting with her? When she thought back it made every single conversation, or look he gave her, or anything for that matter, take on a whole new tone.. And she had to admit, she kinda liked it.. But she was still really scared to just fall..

What if he turned out to be a monster like Christian, her old boyfriend from Florida, had been?

He walked her home and instead of her usual quick retreat up the tree and into her window, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Going in now." she said as he nodded and rubbed his hand over the spot her lips brushed while muttering, "I have to be getting closer to her now." and watching her window. He chuckled and walked back into the woods when he saw her wave at him from her room.

Bella flipped on the lamp and said "So.. Have fun?"

"Look, do not start your shit with me, okay? I cannot stand being around Cullen. I wasn't going to sit here with him in the room. But yes, Bella, if it really matters, I did have fun." Sophie admitted as she took off her shoes, flipped off the lamp and then fell into bed.

Whether she liked to admit it or not, Paul Lahote was really wearing her down lately and she was starting to really want to trust him. And she didn't actually know how to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

**( A Quick Note From Rina: I wanna thank my eight followers and four faves and my reviewers, Lightbabe and M0nsters for the reviews. I don't think my story is that great, and it's kinda an overdone idea, but the fact that you all seem to like it is inspiring and it makes me very, very happy. Hope you guys continue to enjoy it, and I want to warn now, things might be changed around or told differently because this is a shifter centric oc fic. Hope that doesn't put anyone off of reading it, though.**

**Oh, another small warning.. Sophie's kind of not a good girl in that she does things like sneaks out at night, argues with Bella and occasionally, Charlie or Renee, flirts a lot, other stuff.. You know, things most teenage girls do sometimes. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, Bella will be bashed a lot in this story, mostly by Sophie. I apologize in advance for the bashing that might be disliked by most. But I really didn't like a lot of the vampires or Bella in the series, to be frank.)**

* * *

He hadn't been expecting her to show at practice, but as soon as he caught her scent lingering in the breeze, the knee jerk reaction he got to stop everything and look for her almost got Paul tackled. And it ticked him off, he yelled at the guy who'd almost gotten him down and got sent to the bench by the coach as a result.

Fuming for a moment, he sat with his arms crossed, glaring out at the field. But then curiousity got to him and he found himself looking around for her even after he'd told himself he was not going to look for her, because he still had mixed feelings about this imprint bond and who it was with... As much as they fought, could they honestly be expected to work together and be together until they died?

_'Admit it to yourself, man.. She's got you wrapped around her little finger and she apparently just doesn't know yet. She seemed shocked when you told her what you did that night at the party in the woods.' _he thought to himself as he caught sight of her standing in the stands, close to Kim and some of Kim's friends, talking animatedly, using her hands like she seemed to do a lot.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her quietly from where he sat on the bench.

"Watch it, coming through, damn it." Sophie said as she wove through a smallish crowd gathered to watch football practice. She hadn't told Paul she was coming today, because she hadn't been intent on showing up, she'd sort of just wound up there.

Even if she told herself deep down that the guy wasn't actually into her, they were just friends who liked to flirt and fight with each other on occasion. Even as she tried to convince herself that in the two weeks she'd known the guy, she was not going to fall for him because sooner or later, he'd do what all other people did and choose her sister over her or something.. Or just plain leave because he wasn't getting what he wanted out of the deal.

She'd just sat down when a girl wandered over with her friends and smiled as she asked, "Didn't you come to that party in the woods by the creek with Paul or something?" as the girls around her started to whisper and then looked at her and then the other girl who finally introduced herself after giggling and admitting "I'm nosy, sorry.. I'm Kim.. Jared's girlfriend? He's kinda Paul's best friend. I was just curious.."

"I'm Sophie.. Or Blondie as the big idiot calls me. He refuses to call me by my actual name. It's nice to meet you." Sophie said as she looked over the girls shoulders and tried to find Paul either on the field or the sidelines.

She heard a girl whistle then yell his name and something else and Kim said with a soft smile, "Ignore Taylor, she does that all the time."

"Is she like his girlfriend?"

"Paul doesn't really have a girlfriend.. Or he didn't.." Kim said cautiously.. She knew what Sophie was to Paul, she knew from the way Jared acted towards her after he'd imprinted on her.. But it wasn't Kim's place to tell Sophie something like that, and besides, she felt it'd be far too entertaining when ladies man Paul Lahote had to actually deal with imprinting on a girl and maybe learning to love her.. Or actually even falling in love for once.

It'd changed Jared a lot too, imprinting had.

In good ways, of course.

"What do you mean didn't?" Sophie asked, brow raising when she realized just how jealous she sounded just then. The girls giggled and Kim asked "Well, we were kind of hoping you'd shed a little light on that? I mean you two looked really cozy at the party, and again at the pool hall in town."

Sophie shrugged and said thoughtfully, " I don't actually know what to think about the guy.. I mean he makes me so damn mad sometimes that I wanna strangle him.. Then I look at him and I can't because I'm not mad anymore.. And it's just.. It's the way he looks at me sometimes when he thinks I don't see it.. And then there's the way.. Nevermind.." she said as she bit her lower lip and focused on him sitting on the bench.

"He got thrown out of the scrimmage, didn't he?" Sophie asked Kim in concern as Kim admitted, "Yeah.. He gave one of the guys a bloody nose because the guy caught him off guard and got him down."

"Damn it, I swear to God, his temper scares me sometimes."

Kim nodded and then carefully inquired, "So are you guys together? Or friends?"

Sophie shrugged and then said "Like I said before.. Don't honestly know what to think about the guy. I definitely feel something.. Several different somethings, actually." as she jumped up and whistled, yelled his name to catch his attention as the team came off the field to take a water break.

* * *

He'd been just about to walk over when he felt her jumping on his back again, smelled the vanilla shampoo and body wash she used and felt her warm soft skin as her smaller hands went over his eyes. "Surprise?" she said as she laughed.

"Blondie, it totally was not a surprise.. The whole team saw and heard you just now. We really have to talk about your football knowledge, by the way.. Goal is either hockey or soccer.. Not football." Paul laughed as he put her down on her own two feet in front of him and studied her a moment. He'd been wanting to see her, wondering if he'd find a convincing enough excuse to do that very thing and like magic, there she was.

"So sue me.. I like baseball more."

"And boxing.." Paul muttered as he stared at her intently. She shrugged and said "Only liked watching you sparring with that guy at the gym in La Push. Never said I was an actual boxing fan." as she smiled at him and then asked "What the hell though? Did you seriously punch a guy and get sat down?"

"Guilty."

"God damn it, Paul, it's a contact sport."

"Yeah well I didn't like how McClane was contacting me." Paul stated as he looked at her, wondered why she seemed so concerned and afraid when he'd have one of his rages. She acted like she thought he'd snap and hurt her one day.

Then he thought about all the stuff she'd told him about Christian, her old boyfriend from Florida.. And he realized why. He nodded and kept quiet, not wanting to argue with her right here and right now.

"So.. How'd your day go other than what you did?" Sophie asked as he shrugged and said "It went. How was yours?"

"Long and irritating." Sophie said as she held out a flavored water and let him get a sip to cool down. For whatever reason, she'd noticed that he always seemed like his skin would burst into flames, he stayed that hot body temperature wise.

"What was irritating?"

"It's Forks High, what's not irritating about it?" Sophie asked as she said quietly, "This stupid Homecoming dress up stuff.. Tomorrow's jersey day."

"And?"

"And I do not have or want a Forks High t shirt or jersey.. Because I didn't wanna actually move here and go to Forks High. And so far, I happen to hate Forks high."

"Yeah, can't blame you there." Paul said as he wondered briefly if her reasons were the same as his own reasons for hating Forks High. He asked seconds later, "Are you fishing for something?"

"Nope."

He chuckled and looked around and then dug into his bag and held out a La Push High football shirt he'd gotten at training camp. "It'll look better anyway." he stated casually as he took her water bottle again which earned him a glare and pout as she said "I said some of the water, Lahote, not all. I did just get out of gymnastics."

"Ooh." he said as he jokingly wiggled his eyebrows at her, she smacked him in the arm lightly. He glared a moment and then asked her, "So.. Did you intend on showing up to surprise me?"

"Kinda, yeah.. I mean I think so.. I don't actually know.. I was bored, I got in the car and drove and here I am.. I thought maybe we could hang out or something?"

"You don't have a curfew?"

"I do but when do I ever actually abide by the damn thing?" Sophie joked as she looked up at him and then said quietly, "Or you could come over to my house?" biting her lower lip, nervous.. Why had she even invited him over?

They were only just friends, after all, and barely that as much and as often as they fought about different things.

"Sure." Paul said as he wondered to himself if this meant he was actually getting somewhere with her.. He was getting more and more sure that he didn't actually want to break imprint if he even could, so he was doing everything he could to try and prove to her that all guys weren't like that jerk Christian had been.

Was it finally working?

* * *

Bella grumbled as soon as she heard them in the bedroom laughing and watching a movie apparently. She stepped into the room and Paul glared at Bella angrily, as did Sophie who asked "What? So you can have guys in and out of the damn window but I can't have one damn guy over?"

"I didn't say that.. But this one?"

"Hey, it's not your precious slave Jacob." Sophie pointed out which made Paul smirk just a little, edging just a little closer to her as Edward stepped into view from behind Bella. He stiffened and Bella said "Charlie isn't home."

"And?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Bella said as Sophie said "Fine. Just stay the hell out of our way. Especially Bieber the Cryptkeeper there." before grabbing Paul's hand and practically dragging him from the room and down stairs. Paul chuckled at the nickname she had for Cullen.. It was creative and it told him exactly how she felt about vampires, as if he'd needed any reassurance given their prior conversations about Edward and Bella and their whole disgusting love story.

He flopped down onto the couch and she disappeared into the kitchen across the hall and came back a few moments later with two sandwiches for him and two for her, a bag of chips they could share. He smirked at her and she shrugged, took a bite from one of her sandwiches and said "Your stomach was growling."

"Thanks." he muttered as she nodded. Truth be told, she wasn't sure why she'd gotten up and fixed him food when she'd made herself food.. She'd just done it as a reflex. That sort of scared her.. was he really getting to her that quickly? Why'd she keep having these urges to take care of him?

He took a bite of his sandwich and then took the remote, turned on the tv and found an old football game. She gave him a dirty look and they had a tug of war over the remote for about five minutes. It ended when he tugged it back and she fell into his lap. For a few moments she sat there, looking at him and he almost kissed her. Then the sound of her father's patrol car pulling up in the driveway had her springing back and him laughing a little as he reached out and said "You had mustard on your nose."

"I.. Yeah, thanks.. I'm a messy eater."

"It's cute. Kinda." Paul said as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he really was getting to her... He hoped so.


	6. Chapter 6

**( A Quick Note From Rina: I wanna thank my nine followers and five faves and my reviewers, Lightbabe and M0nsters for the reviews. I don't think my story is that great, and it's kinda an overdone idea, but the fact that you all seem to like it is inspiring and it makes me very, very happy. Hope you guys continue to enjoy it, and I want to warn now, things might be changed around or told differently because this is a shifter centric oc fic. Hope that doesn't put anyone off of reading it, though.**

**Oh, another small warning.. Sophie's kind of not a good girl in that she does things like sneaks out at night, argues with Bella and occasionally, Charlie or Renee, flirts a lot, other stuff.. You know, things most teenage girls do sometimes. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, Bella will be bashed a lot in this story, mostly by Sophie. I apologize in advance for the bashing that might be disliked by most. But I really didn't like a lot of the vampires or Bella in the series, to be frank.)**

* * *

She bit her lower lip as she walked towards her car, just ready more than anything to put today behind her. It hadn't been one of her best days, not at all. Not even remotely close, actually. The day had started off well enough, but in homeroom when Mike Newton started talking about Bella this and Bella that, then had the nerve to ask her on a second date, it'd quickly set the tone for the day... What followed after was nothing short of her having a Friday 13th, when it wasn't even a Friday... Or even remotely close to the 13th.

She gasped as she saw him standing there, casually leaned against the car, tapping his foot impatiently against the asphalt. She raised a brow and he cupped his hands around his mouth to explain that La Push High got out an hour earlier, he'd been bored, therefore, he'd come to see her. Jacob had dropped him off when he picked Bella up for the day.

_'Did he really just take your breath away with the mere sight of him?" _she wondered to herself as she twisted a strand of curly blondeish brown hair around her fingertips and fixed her eyes on Paul Lahote, who smirked as she got closer to her car and he realized that she was wearing his La Push High football camp t shirt, altered somewhat to 'suit her own personal style', and he called out impatiently, "C'mon, Blondie, damn, it looks like it's gonna rain."

"Don't mess with me, Lahote, damn it, I just had an intense gymnastics practice." Sophie called back in response as she studied him intently, bit her lower lip. Girls were staring and she found herself oddly enough very jealous. Very, very jealous.. But they were just friends, right? She stopped in front of him, rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance as she fixed the collar on the blue and white polo shirt he was wearing, the one that made his arm muscles stand out, the one that made her mouth water secretly.

She'd die before admitting it to anyone, especially him, of course, but it made her mouth water.. Everything about him was enticing lately.

He grumbled as she fixed the collar on his shirt then said "Thought we could go to your house.. You did say you'd help me with this English crap." as he shrugged nonchalantly, trying to ignore the way just seeing her made his more animal side come out, the way just seeing her made him want to pull her close and kiss her. Now that he knew what she'd been through before moving to Forks with her father and sister, he was trying his best NOT to rush anything. Even though lately, they'd been getting more and more flirtatious towards one another and he kinda, no he really liked it.

"Take a picture, girls, it'll last much longer." Sophie called out with a tense and truth be told slightly more than jealous voice as she caught sight of Jessica Stanley and a few other girls watching her with Paul and whispering feverishly amongst themselves while she was slicking on lipgloss. Paul chuckled and said casaually, "Someone's in a mood today, huh?"

"Big guy, trust me.. These bitches? Least of my problems.. Well, except some girl named Kira, but she'll get what's coming to her pretty soon if I have my way about it. She purposely dropped me on my ass during our floor routine today." Sophie explained as she looked at him and asked, "So... how did you do on that test you had to take?"

He shrugged and she grumbled, then he pulled out the paper from his bookbag and she squealed and hugged him, looking up as she said confidently, "I told you, Paul.. It's not rocket science."

"it's not easy, either." Paul argued as she gave him a sour look and pointed out, "Are you getting in? It's gonna rain.. And I have this thing.. I'm like a cat? I hate cold and wet rainwater." which made him laugh as he shrugged and flopped into the passenger seat then asked "So... That jerk your sister's dating going to be there?"

"Oh no, no.. She's not allowed to have him over when Charlie's not home.. But she'll probably have Jacob over which is probably equally annoying. I mean the guy.. It just makes me feel partially bad for him yet partially angry at him.. He's better than being lead around by her.. Can't he find a nice girl somewhere else?"

Paul looked at her, jealousy flaring for a moment and she rolled her eyes at him as she said dismissively, "Do not even give me that look. I told you, Lahote.. That guy is not my type and he never will be.. Besides.. Lately, there's this guy..."

"Gimme a name so I can kick his ass, Blondie."

"So you're kicking your own ass then?" Sophie asked after a few moments, barely hiding the laughter that started and made her clutch the wheel as she watched his facial expression carefully.. If she stepped up in her flirting and he backed off, she figured she'd have her answer, she'd know he wasn't interested in her beyond a random hookup.

That way she wouldn't have to risk falling and putting herself out there to be hurt again when or if he ever chose her sister over her. She almost choked when she felt the heat radiating off his skin as he leaned in over her console and stared at her for a few moments, silently, as if he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure how to say it. Finally, he coughed and said "We driving or not, Blondie?"

"Pig."

"You like it." Paul joked as she shrugged and said nothing, just turned into traffic, started the short few minute drive to her father's house about two blocks over. He chuckled to himself as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. So his way of doing things was starting to get to her, finally... Interesting.. He'd have to step it up a little, if at all possible.

She grumbled as she saw the shiny silver Volvo in the driveway. Paul chuckled and then said "So we'll go in and you can ask your dad if you can come over.. I thought she was supposed to be with Jacob?"

"I was hoping she was and not with this asshole. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go in... Unless you want to come in with me so my father can finally meet you and stop nagging me about it?" she asked before the words were out of her mouth, she covered her mouth wondering why she'd said anything.. What if he only liked her as a friend? Sure he was flirting with her but...

It had happened before.. And despite the way she acted, she didn't have the strongest self confidence in the world, really...

He smirked to himself. Given what he knew about her apprehension about bringing guys home to actually meet her father or family, it was pretty much confirmed in her question to him just now.. He was getting to her, slowly. He was impatient, however, and he wished it'd hurry the hell up.. He was sick of holding everything he felt for her back.

And Jacob's constant butting in where they were concerned was kind of worrisome because he knew the history there and he didn't want to lose her to Jacob Black, which is what he was most afraid (though he'd die before admitting it) would happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**( A Quick Note From Rina: I wanna thank my nine followers and five faves and my reviewers, Lightbabe and M0nsters for the reviews. I don't think my story is that great, and it's kinda an overdone idea, but the fact that you all seem to like it is inspiring and it makes me very, very happy. Hope you guys continue to enjoy it, and I want to warn now, things might be changed around or told differently because this is a shifter centric oc fic. Hope that doesn't put anyone off of reading it, though.**

**Oh, another small warning.. Sophie's kind of not a good girl in that she does things like sneaks out at night, argues with Bella and occasionally, Charlie or Renee, flirts a lot, other stuff.. You know, things most teenage girls do sometimes. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, Bella will be bashed a lot in this story, mostly by Sophie. I apologize in advance for the bashing that might be disliked by most. But I really didn't like a lot of the vampires or Bella in the series, to be frank.)**

* * *

She rolled her eyes as they stepped into the den at her father's house and she found Bella sitting in it with Edward Cullen. Paul stiffened and put his arm around her in an almost possessive and protective way as Sophie looked up at him from over her shoulder and mouthed "Sorry.." which made him shrug, cocky smirk in place as he said casually, "Don't you have people to annoy, Cullen?"

"Likewise, Paul." Edward retorted, the two males eyeing one another, Edward smirking in amusement when he read Paul's thoughts and realized just how insecure the so called tough guy was and just how much Sophie threw him for a loop. Sophie grabbed Paul's hand and lead him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them as she said through gritted teeth, "I really, really hate that guy."

"I can kinda tell, Blondie." Paul chuckled as she nodded and then bit her lower lip, looked for a moment as if she were going to say something else, but dropped it when her father walked into the kitchen, eyeing them. "Charlie, this is Paul."

"So you're the one who makes her swear a good bit when she hangs up on you?" Charlie joked as he smiled at the guy. His first impression of Paul was that the kid was harmless, probably cocky and tempermental, but harmless. He didn't look like the kind of guy that would intentionally hurt Sophie, which was good.. They'd had a pretty deep conversation a few nights ago while Bella was angry with them both and in her room, about what went on while Sophie was living in Florida with her mom, and he now knew about this jerk that his daughter had gotten mixed up with, the things that kid had done and why Sophie felt the way she did at times.

He didn't like it, but knowing this about his daughter helped them get a little closer, so he'd decided to let things be. She'd talk to him if things got scary again or something and she wanted his input. She was that much different than Bella. It went without saying, of course, that he was going to keep an eye on her as well, make sure she wasn't getting too attached to a guy like Bella was currently, but he trusted her judgement deep down.

"That'd be me." Paul laughed as he asked "She always had this quick of a temper?" in curiousity. Charlie laughed and nodded then said "That comes from her mother, I'm afraid. So.. How'd you two meet?" curiousity making him ask because when Sophie talked about Paul, which she didn't do often, she never mentioned how they actually met. Paul shrugged and said "She came with Bella to Jake's one day.. I'm sort of a friend of his, I was over there.. we got into an argument and she stormed off, actually." which made Sophie pout and say "Not that bad. Besides, I told you repeatedly to stop calling me Blondie.. Which apparently fell onto deaf ears because you've yet to actually stop calling me Blondie."

Paul chuckled and shrugged, Charlie nodded and then said casually, "I'll leave you two alone now.. I've gotta go into the station, Sophie, make sure Bella has that jerk gone by 9 like she's supposed to." to which Sophie nodded and said calmly, "He should be banned permanently. I mean I have no idea what she even sees in the jerk, really. He's gross.." which her father nodded in agreement and ruffled her hair affectionately. The door to the house shut behind him and she looked up at Paul, gave a shrug and a smile as she said "What? Wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be?" as she turned to open the fridge and dig around in it, chuckling when she heard his stomach rumbling.

"You're always hungry."

"And? I'm a growing guy, shit, I gotta eat." Paul said as he took a hot pocket from her hand and unwrapped it, finding a microwave safe plate to stick it on, then sticking it into the microwave. He watched her while she wasn't looking, he was literally dying to make some form of a move in a more flirtatious and not so friendly and safe direction.. If he did it now, would it blow up in his face?

Her tapping his shoulder had him jumping. "Are you okay?" she asked as she looked up at him in amusement, head tilted to one side. He shrugged and reached around her to the microwave behind her on the counter. Their chests brushed and she bit her lower lip as she held his gaze intently for a few moments. She wanted him to kiss her, hell, she was dying to kiss him, but the fact remained... What if he were only using her or something?

As her lower lip passed slowly through her teeth he watched her and though he kept thinking that now would be a really, really good time to kiss her, make some sort of move, he didn't. But he gaped at her a moment when he found himself pressed against the counter, her pressed against him as she stood on tiptoe and pulled him into a kiss. His hand slid through her hair and rested on her lower back as he groaned a little, deepened the kiss. Her hand against his chest, gripping his t shirt urged him onward and they sprang apart when throats cleared from the door just as he'd sat her on the counter and was about to deepen the kiss further. Bella stepped into the room, eyeing them both, disapproval in her gaze.

"What do you want?" Sophie snapped, scowling at the interruption her sister posed currently as she tried to fix her ruffled hair and make herself calm down because right now, she was practically burning up from the inside out at the intensity and heat in that kiss.

"Just came to get a bottled water." Bella said as she gave Paul a dirty look when her sister wasn't looking at them. He shrugged and mouthed "Get used to it, leech lover." as she rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Why couldn't have one of the other wolves imprinted her younger sister, she wondered as she hurriedly grabbed a water and left the kitchen.. Sophie gaped at Paul and then her lips curved into a smile as she said quietly, "If you didn't.."

"If I didn't wanna kiss you, Blondie.. I wouldn't have." Paul said calmly as he took a bite of her hot pocket and smirked at her. Sophie struggled for words, for the first time in a while, she had none.

"You okay?" he asked, instantly wondering if she'd even really wanted to kiss him. She nodded and said with a smirk, " So.. I'm gonna assume that kiss meant..." her voice trailing off as he shrugged and said "It meant that I want you.. Not your idiot sister."

Inside, she could have turned a thousand backflips, just hearing that.. And with shock, she realized just how much she had actually fallen for Paul. Now she just had worry about how she'd wind up messing things up. Sadly, she was good at making a mess of things. She smiled at him and said quietly, "Oh and those things you keep insinuating about Jacob and I? Frankly, I have no interest in him at all.. He's more like a big brother than anything.."

"Good." Paul asserted as he looked at her and gave a cocky grin as he leaned in and said quietly, "Because I'd kinda rather you be mine.."

"And so would I." Sophie replied as she bit her lower lip.. She almost asked him how he knew about Edward, but she decided not to ruin the moment just yet.. But how did he know what Edward Cullen was? It really did make her wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

**( A Quick Note From Rina: I wanna thank my eleven followers and six faves and my reviewers, Lightbabe,Mainnaise,Leopardsky and M0nsters for the reviews. I don't think my story is that great, and it's kinda an overdone idea, but the fact that you all seem to like it is inspiring and it makes me very, very happy. Hope you guys continue to enjoy it, and I want to warn now, things might be changed around or told differently because this is a shifter centric oc fic. Hope that doesn't put anyone off of reading it, though.**

**Oh, another small warning.. Sophie's kind of not a good girl in that she does things like sneaks out at night, argues with Bella and occasionally, Charlie or Renee, flirts a lot, other stuff.. You know, things most teenage girls do sometimes. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, Bella will be bashed a lot in this story, mostly by Sophie. I apologize in advance for the bashing that might be disliked by most. But I really didn't like a lot of the vampires or Bella in the series, to be frank.)**

* * *

"You were doing great Paul, until your inner macho pig surfaced." Sophie grumbled as Paul gave her a dirty look and said with a shrug, "That guy was asking for it. The way he kept looking at you, Sophie, it pissed me off, okay? But hey, guess you liked it." as she glared at him and turned, storming away from him, vanishing in the thick crowd of the house party they'd come to, together.

Paul stood there watching her with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, glaring at the guys surrounding him. Yeah, he'd stupidly gotten jealous and decked a guy earlier. But he was possessive, damn it, and she was his imprint. She belonged to him and with him and nobody else, and he wasn't about to step back and just let some idiot guy step in and try to take her.

Like or not, Sophie Swan was stuck with Paul Lahote. For the most part, she didn't seem to mind, but when he had these moments, she really wished she could smack him in the head. Why couldn't he see that if she wanted to spend time exclusively with just him, that none of the other guys mattered, really? It really irritated her when he got this way and sometimes, it scared her. She mused to herself about this as she pushed through the crowd, sat down on the lounge chair next to a pool and stared out at the water in the pool, the few drunken souls attempting to swim in the pool. For a few moments she had thoughts about joining them but she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him calling his petname for her from the patio door. She grumbled and raised her hand so he'd see her, why she bothered to do it, she wasn't sure, exactly.

"Look, I'm sorry." Paul said quietly, a solemn tone to his voice as he added, "But it really irritates me when guys do that. I mean he saw you come in with me.. He saw you dancing with me.. And still the jerk walks over and cuts in." while flopping lazily into the lounge chair behind her, his arms going around her, his chin on her shoulder. He'd taken a few minutes to calm down, to tame the inner animalistic instincts that often came to play when she was concerned, but he still got riled up thinking about the way guys hit on her, it couldn't be helped.

And she was flirty sometimes, without realizing it.

Sophie sighed and then said quietly, "Do you not get it, Paul? If I wanted to spend time with other guys, I would.. But I don't.. I.. You're probably the only guy I actually wanna be around. I mean you don't have to lose your shit every single time another person breathes on me.. Like snapping at Jacob earlier, it wasn't really necessary, he was just looking out for me.. Guy's like an annoying older brother.. Anything I did feel for him is gone. When you get like this, Paul, it scares me because..." she trailed off as she turned to face him, putting her legs over his, looking into his eyes as she finished, "Because that's the way that one jerk acted.. And it got way out of hand and scary. I don't wanna ever feel that way again."

Paul nodded thoughtfully and then said quietly, "Sorry, it's just.. I've never been a guy who likes to share."

"You're not sharing me with anybody, Paul, damn it.. Why can you not see that? Why are you so damn convinced that I'll just walk away? I mean if you keep letting that rule you, sooner or later, it'll mess this, whatever we've got going.. It'll mess it up.. Kind of how my father and my mother got messed up." Sophie said as she looked at him and bit her lower lip, said in an even quieter voice, "And I don't want this to mess up, for once. For the first time in a long time, I actually want to see where this goes. I just can't feel like you're constantly trying to keep me from everybody else."

He nodded. She wasn't asking too much, but this imprint bond thing was new to him and he wasn't used to one person meaning this much to him. Every single time he thought about having to tell her the truth, about what he was and what he could do and how important she was to him, what would happen if he lost her.. He got freaked out. And he knew the days in which he could keep all of it to himself and just enjoy things as they were were limited, especially with these new leeches in town, posing a threat to her indirectly because of her older sister's involvement with the Cullens.

She moved in closer and leaned against him, sitting in his lap, looking up at him. He chuckled as he said "Kinda like the way my jersey looks on you." as she shrugged and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Can we go back into the party now, Paul or are you gonna freak out on me again?" she asked as he shrugged and said "Depends on what asshole tries to take what's mine."

"I'm not your property, Paul, that's another thing that bothers me. That crap might work on my freak loving sister, not on me.. You're not my property, I'm not yours. You just have to trust me.. Do you? Because I actually am starting to trust you.." Sophie stated in a slightly angry tone as Paul nodded and said quietly, "With my life." before pulling her against him and giving her a long slow kiss.

The scent of leech hit him, surprising him and his entire body stiffened. And when he saw the two shining red dots in the trees, he knew that somehow, one of those bastards had followed them, was trying to get their hooks into Sophie. And he wasn't having that. Sophie raised a brow at his odd behavior and asked "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm... So.. It's kinda crowded.. Wanna take a drive?" he asked, in a panic.. He knew he needed to have her out of here like five minutes ago and knowing that again, a leech had been silently stalking his imprint only made him angry and nervous.

"Sure.. I'll drive though, I haven't drank anything." Sophie said as she stood and held out her hand, making him chuckle. "So you think you can pull me up, huh?" he teased with a cocky grin, even though he wound up letting her pull him up, helping her without her realizing it. She smirked and grabbing his hand, she lead him out of the party. She caught a glimpse of someone standing in the woods near the house the party had been out and it made her gasp, her hand going to her mouth. She paled and said quietly, "We really have to get out of here now."

He nodded and then asked in concern, "Why?"

"My ex.. That bastard, he's here somehow.." Sophie muttered, panic making her hands shake. Paul nodded and said calmly, "It's okay.. You said you trusted me, right?" to which she nodded and said "I'll drive us.. I need to go to the station, my dad's at work right now, I wanna tell him this asshole's here in Forks."

Paul followed her gaze and saw where she was staring. He looked at her and then asked, "He's one of those bastards?" with a raised brow. Sophie looked at him with a raised brow and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's a fucking leech?" Paul asked, his anger rising.

"No, he's not.. Or he wasn't.. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him now, he looks.. Like that bastard Cullen, but creepier." Sophie said as Paul stared at her intently. He could tell she was telling the truth and freaked out beyond words right now, so he nudged her and said "Let's get in the car. Now."

She jumped into the drivers seat and Paul got into the passenger seat. And just as they pulled out of the party, the creepier version of her ex mouthed to her, "Soon... I'm gonna get you."

About halfway down the road, Paul decided that waiting was not an option, not knowing what he knew now.. He'd have to tell her as soon as he could.. For her own sake. Because apparently, somehow, her bastard of an ex wasn't just a real life kind of monster.. He was also a vampire, and not one of the so called good guys, either.


End file.
